


Game Night

by lil_tiger98



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan invites Spencer over and they play.... "games"? Very quick little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a VERY quick one shot. Something that just popped into my head and I decided to share. Enjoy! :)
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just use them for Fanfics.*

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan didn’t know their bodies could be in these positions. Well…. they knew but wouldn’t admit it. Reid was losing his balance. He seemed to be growing weaker each time. Each position was more and more elaborate.   
Morgan laughed, “If I’d known you could contort your body like that, I would’ve done this sooner. Playing with you is so much fun.”  
“It’s not like we had anything else to do. I will admit, I was quite surprised you invited me to your house. I got really excited”  
“You got excited? Why?”  
“Don’t act like it’s a big surprise. You know I don’t socialize much and when I offer a free ticket to the bullpen, no one responds or they make some smart sarcastic comment.”  
“Point taken.”  
“Th-th-tha-a-at’s wa-ait I thought!” In that moment Spencer’s arm slipped and he went down and soon Morgan followed.   
“Ow,” Morgan yelled, “my butt!”  
“Seriously?! I’m the frail one and you’re complaining about your butt? I guess you win.”  
“That is how Twister is played Spencer. I need to invite you over more and play some more games.”  
“I prefer board games, the ones that make you use your brain.”  
“Really Sherlock?”  
“What other games do you have?”  
“Well board game wise, I have the classic Monopoly, Clue, which isn't fun with just two, Life, Cranium…”  
“Oh Cranium, created by Whit Alexander and Richard Tait in 1998. Tait left Microsoft and persuaded Alexander to join him on the creation of Cranium. It is distributed by Hasbro and known as “The Game for Your Whole Brain” and the artwork is even done by Gary Baseman, the artist of the animation Teacher’s Pet.”  
“..... Right,” Morgan giggled in his head.  
Spencer sensed this and added, “It only takes two minutes to set up and about thirty minutes to play.”  
“So is that a random factoid- keep listing or random factoid- let’s play this?”  
Spencer paused unsure, “Let’s play this.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Bet you shippers never thought you'd hear Morgan say "that" huh? Lol. Review and comment please!


End file.
